There has long been a requirement for steps to allow operators or maintenance personnel ready access to, for example, the body of large vehicles.
As such, the assignee of the present invention had invented a flexible step assembly for vehicles. However, as the size of vehicles has increased, there was a need for an improved flexible step assembly to address concerns of step stability.